Security Log
---- ;Security Log #22 SecureCamTM #2 Date: 06/19/2010 ;Position EmergencyExitEntrance ;Auditorium 3rd Floor Transcript 21:32:33 - Two figures approach Emergency Exit Entrance, two males w/ flashlights and one bag. Doesn't look like students. 21:34:12 - Emergency Exit Entrance door opens quarter-way inwards, looks like they're having trouble opening it. Intrusion No. 3 this week, first for non-students. ''- Audiolog Recovered 20 June 2010'' Format : Tape Seems the poor saps decided to leave notes. : sorry souls indeed, seems like they thought they were prepared Of Note ;> 00 00 48 - Voice 1 : We're inside. Call this a fire exit, huh? Voice 2 : Remember the lights. 32nd lightbulb remember, look up. Only one on, can't miss it. ;> 00 04 46 - Voice 1 : Can't see anything. Voice 2 : Yeah light doesn't seem to be shining straight. Careful down the steps. ;> 00 12 33 - Voice 2 : Something down there. Something shining. Voice 1 : See it. It's reflecting. ;> 00 16 20 - Voice 1 : First landing. (Clanging noises) Voice 2 : Shit. Something's following us. ;> 00 18 34 - Voice 1 : For the record we're backtracking. Something's on to us. Hope it's security. Voice 2 : Can't see the bottom of this stairway. Flashlight seems to be weaker here. Voice 1 : Localized anomaly? (Rummaging noises) Voice 2 : No EMF readings. No ghosts. Voice 1 : Let's go. Voice 2 : Glowsticks out. We gotta see how far these stairs go. (Faint snapping sounds) Voice 1 : Drop it down then. (Pause) Voice 2 : Can't see it. (Pause) ;> 00 18 56 - Voice 1 : Ion dec readings? Voice 2 : Going crazy in here. Voice 1 : Radon? Voice 2 : Ghost. ;> 00 19 32 - Voice 1 : Hold it out. Voice 2 : Doing. (Scratching noises) Voice 2 : Behind us. (Scratching noises) Voice 1 : Can't tell where it's coming from. We're going down. ;> 00 21 12 - (Vomiting sounds) Voice 2: Jesus Christ, this is sick. Voice 1 : OK. Looks like some dead girl's down here. Shitshitshit - eyes gouged out. I see no eyeballs. Just - (Vomiting sounds) Voice 1 : - shitshitshit. My god, my god have mercy. Voice 2 : Enough of this. We're going back up, this place's fucked up. Voice 1 : The girl? Voice 2 : What about her? She's dead. ;> 00 24 11 Voice 1 : Fuck man. Looked so young too. Like-like my sister. Voice 2 : Shush. Voice 1 : My kid sister. She-she's sixteen and- Voice 2 : Scratching again. (Scratching noises) (Unidentified noise) Voice 1 : Somebody's in here. Voice 2 : We're not falling for that. We're out of here. ;> 00 25 10 Voice 2 : Keep moving up. ??? : (faint) That wasn't me. Voice 2 : I know that. ??? : The sockets were glowing. (Unidentified noise, scratching) two round things under it. Voice 2 : Keep moving up. Voice 1 : Fuck. God in heaven protect us. God in heaven - ??? : (Moans) (Sobs) (Unidentified noise/ garbled speech) - ffour eyess ??? : (Garbled speech) Oh go-o-o-od (Gasp) (Clanging noises) (Faint click) Voice 1 : Flashlight's out. Run. ;> 00 25 14 ??? : What's-what's- (Unidentified noise) wrong? (Clanging noises, heavy breathing) ??? : Yeah, my lights ran o- (Clanging noises) ??? : I saw- (Scratching noise) -face (Heavy breathing) ??? : Saw something shining -'' (Scratching noise, loud)'' - there Voice 1 : God it doesn't end! Voice 2 : (Heavy breathing, panting) ??? : A mask - (Scratching, louder) - mannequin -'' (Clanging)'' - no mouth no nose ??? : No mouth and no nose (Clanging, louder) No mouth and no nose (Sound of something heavy dropping on stairs) ??? : Piping. Why a - (Loud unidentified noise) - door though ??? : (Loud unidentified noise) What was that? I'm scared - (Loud unidentified noise) Help! It's- (Tape cuts off) Category:Diary/Journal Category:Ghosts